


Задница самурая — это неприступная крепость

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Миди от M до E [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, R-NC-21, Rating: NC17, Sex, Yaoi, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Сексуальный террор – это когда бомба с часовым механизмом у тебя не в руках, а в штанах. И никогда не знаешь, когда она сдетонирует.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Миди от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Задница самурая — это неприступная крепость

Дверь поддалась только с пятого раза, словно неприступная старшеклассница на выпускном. Ввалившись в прихожую своим безвольным пьяным телом, Гинтоки подумал, что первые четыре попытки он её пытался открыть не в ту сторону. Впрочем, эта деталь тут же мокрым мылом выскользнула из его затуманенного сознания.

Пьяно фыркнув, он попытался было опереться о косяк, но рухнул прямо на пол.

— Или мой автопилот сломан, — заплетающимся языком прокомментировал он это, — или включился режим аварийной посадки.

Следом за ним в обитель Мастеров На Все Руки нетвердой походкой вошел Хиджиката Тоширо. На его щеках праздничной подсветкой горел такой же лихорадочный алкоголический румянец, как и у Гинтоки. Но, в отличии от своего валяющегося собутыльника, заместитель командующего шинсенгуми пытался стоять с демонстративно прямой спиной. Хотя его немного покачивало, как молодое деревце на ветру.

— Твой автопилот уже давно пора выкинуть на свалку. Так же, как и стоп-кран. Совершенно не умеешь останавливаться. Это непростительно для самурая! — недовольно нахмурившись, пробурчал Хиджиката. — И какого чёрта ты притащил меня к себе в дом? Я был уверен, что мы идём в казармы.

— А какого чёрта я бы делал в твоих казармах? — передразнил его интонацию и выражение лица Саката. — К слову, по твоему стоп-крану тоже переработка отходов плачет. Что? Хочешь сказать, ты трезвее меня? Значит, это находясь в трезвом состоянии, ты лапал меня на улице, стоило нам выйти из бара? Ты даже не будешь этого отрицать? Ты даже не будешь ссылаться на все эти выпитые нами жидкие градусы? Ты даже не упомянешь сложное детство?

— Заткнись! — прошипел Хиджиката, чьи щёки от всех этих обвинений приобрели более насыщенный бордовый оттенок. — У тебя ноги заплетались, я пытался тебя дотащить до места назначения! И прекрати болтать хоть на секунду! Голова уже болит от твоего голоса! Как будто кто-то скрежещет по стеклу.

Гинтоки насмешливо и не без некой алкоголической игривости во взгляде смотрел на него снизу вверх.

— По стеклу? Или по моей заднице?

— Говорю же, я тебя не лапал, — снова выдавил Хиджиката. — Мне показалось, что ты падаешь, вот я тебя и подхватил.

— Ты еще скажи, что это был обыск с целью найти какие-нибудь опасные для общества вещества или оружие. Хотя я не думаю, что оружие можно прятать в трусах.

— Вот именно! Мало ли что ты можешь натворить в нетрезвом состоянии! А вдруг у тебя с собой была бомба? Когда мы впервые встретились у тебя были деревянный меч и бомба, проклятый террорист!

— Поражаюсь я таким трудоголикам, как ты, Хиджиката-кун. Значит, обыскиваешь людей даже во время заслуженного выходного? Очень похвально.

Хиджиката прикусил язык и осёкся. Действительно, сегодня же у него был выходной. Именно по этой причине он этот вечер планировал мирно провести в одном из баров, наслаждаясь выпивкой и майонезом под майонезом с майонезом. Однако на горизонте внезапно нарисовался этот идиот и вечер как-то сам собой покатился к чертям.

— Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты сам догадаешься использовать наручники, Хиджиката-кун? — глумливо протянул Гинтоки с пола. — Или мне тоже стоит потрогать тебя, где надо, чтобы ты сообразил?

Это стало последней каплей.

Бравый заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми не мог позволить какому-то пьянчуге с сомнительной репутацией так с собой обращаться! Он лихо потянулся к своему мечу годами отработанным движением. И лишь когда пальцы не нашли меча на поясе, к нему робко вернулось осознание, что в свой выходной он выходит в город без оружия. Однако было поздно — сила гравитации, безжалостная, как жёсткое похмелье после бурной алкогольной ночи, потянула его вниз. В то же время тело, никогда доселе его не подводившее, но теперь отравленное огромной порцией высокоградусных напитков, стало крениться вниз.

Хиджиката не удержал равновесие и с грохотом свалился на своего горе-собутыльника сверху. К счастью, как оказалось через пару мгновений — солдатская закалка, она солдатская закалка и есть, а опыт так просто не пропьешь. Только поэтому он успел вовремя сгруппироваться и выставить перед собой руки, чтобы окончательно не расплющить и без того раздавленного алкоголем Сакату. Заместитель командующего сам не понял, как, будучи в таком свинском состоянии, вообще смог вовремя среагировать.

Похоже, рефлексы — это тебе не старые газеты. От них так просто не избавишься.

Однако… Сгруппироваться он, конечно, успел, но в процессе они всё равно знатно стукнулись лбами. Гинтоки охнул, Хиджиката вскрикнул. Внутренности головы отозвались глухим болезненным звуком. Как будто разошедшийся звонарь слишком сильно раскачал два колокола. По крайней мере, звон в голове был вполне себе соборный.

— Идиот! — прорычал Хиджиката, потирая голову, на которой наверняка в скором времени выскочит шишка.

Гинтоки некоторое время задумчиво разглядывал его снизу, а затем медленно изрёк:

— Ты знаешь, на кого мы сейчас с тобой похожи? На двух геев, пьяных в задницу.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как выглядят пьяные геи? — фыркнул Хиджиката, однако его сознание почему-то обратило особенное внимание на слово «задница». Обратило внимание, обвело фломастером, подчеркнуло, указало стрелочкой и поставило рядом восклицательный знак. Видимо, после алкоголя и удара с его сознанием происходило нечто странное.

Вообще-то, само сравнение Хиджикате совершенно не понравилось, хотя он и осознавал, что сложно по-другому обозвать двух мужчин, один из которых лежал на другом.

Ситуация и без того была двусмысленная, а поцелуй, внезапно случившийся спустя секунду, запутал её ещё больше. Смачный, мокрый, какой-то совершенно непотребный поцелуй с языком, который раньше Хиджиката видел только во взрослых фильмах. Он так и не заметил, когда Гинтоки успел притянуть его за воротник для этого действа. Сознание, которое и до этого мерцало с запозданием, стало фиксировать действительность, когда его волосы уже страстно удерживали, пока чужой язык с не меньшим рвением шуровал у него во рту.

Это осознание даже заставило Хиджикату немного протрезветь.

— Это что ещё за фигня была?! — опешил он, с усилием оторвавшись от явно сходящего с ума собутыльника. — Ты понимаешь вообще, что творишь?! В тебя вселился демон палёного саке, или что?

— Ты же спросил: «Как выглядят пьяные геи», правда же? — хихикнул Гинтоки. — Вот я тебе и показал.

— Ты совсем кретин?! Кто так «показывает» подобные вещи, эй! Идиот, ты мне рот обесчестил! Ты лишил его гетеросексуальности! Ну, погоди, пока я только смогу снова встать на ноги, я тебя голыми руками разорву!

Гинтоки, не шевеля головой, лениво скосил глаза куда-то вниз.

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь. Позволь задать вопрос, как в глупых западных анекдотах: это бутылка майонеза упирается мне в бедро, или ты так рад сложившейся ситуации? Или это джаставей в виде весёлого фаллоса?

В его голосе всё еще звучало откровенное веселье, несмотря на всё происходящее.

«А?»

Хиджиката наклонил голову и покосился в район своих ног. Он прислушался к своим ощущениям и получил смутный отклик. Отклик, который не на шутку его встревожил.

Не может быть.

Такое просто невозможно.

— Так это оно, оно? — снова засмеялся Гинтоки. — Хм, Хиджикату-куна возбуждают поцелуи с другим мужиком? Твоя мамочка тебя отшлёпает за такое!

— Разве не ты первый это всё начал?! Какого черта ты полез цело…

Его снова заткнули поцелуем.

На таком близком расстоянии Хиджиката ощутил, что Гинтоки пах алкоголем и клубничным мороженым. Как какое-то вульгарное парфе с ликёром, которое школьники покупают украдкой, когда не находятся под надзором родителей. И, при этом, ещё и хихикают, считая себя взрослыми.

…о чём он вообще думает в такой момент?!

Хиджиката оторвался от Гинтоки. Реальность всё больше плыла — и, наверное, происходящее уже не производило такого серьезного шока. Да и во второй раз многое уже не так страшно, как в первый.

Тоширо медленно провел языком по губам и поморщился.

— Ты приторный, как шоколад, вымоченный в меду. Тебе не кажется, что со сладким пора завязывать? Иначе все эти жалкие остатки твоего мозга скиснут от такого количества глюкозы в организме. И задница склеится в одну целую булку.

— Не хочу слышать это от того, кто на вкус напоминает запеченную курицу под майонезом! — возмутился Гинтоки, в животе у которого вдруг крайне неромантично забурчало. — Похоже, мы перестарались с аппетитными ассоциациями. У тебя с собой курочки не найдётся?

— Теперь мне еще и кормить тебя нужно?!

— В следующий раз я даже за ручки держаться не соглашусь без романтического ужина, знаешь ли! А то ты даже не покормил, а уже целоваться лезешь!

— Ты первый полез, придурок!

— Конечно. У тебя-то кишка тонка.

Как же он его бесил, как бесил!

Не понимая толком, что делает, Хиджиката заткнул его рот поцелуем.

И сам не мог поверить, что это вообще происходит.

Он целовался с пьяным, воняющим сладостями бездельником-анархистом, который дрожал и издавал под ним похотливые вздохи. Последним, кстати, позавидовала бы любая актриска немецкого кинематографа. Это было настолько абсурдно, пошло и… почему-то привлекательно, что… что…

Хиджиката ощутил, как тянущее ощущение внизу живота усилилось, и тяжело выдохнул Гинтоки прямо в рот. Тот игриво поймал его губу. А его, мастера-на-все-руки, рука оказалась прямо на его, Хиджикаты, заднице. Вот уж, действительно, на все руки.

У Хиджикаты было подозрение, что над ним издеваются. Может, это разводка? Придурок с кучеряшками оставался собой даже в подобном состоянии. А он, Хиджиката, похоже, совсем слетел с катушек.

В него словно вселился какой-то демон. Но не тот, каким он становился во время боя. Это было больше похоже на то, когда его телом овладевал хиккикомори-Тоши. Так и сейчас, им целиком и полностью, пользуясь уязвимостью отравленного алкоголем сознания, постепенно завладевало нечто подобное. То, с чем так же тяжело было совладать. Но малознакомое.

Он редко позволял подобным ощущениям захватить себя.

Видимо, это и было его ошибкой — ведь теперь он был совершенно бессилен перед ними, не имея соответствующей закалки.

Скрывать накатившее возбуждение уже было бесполезно. Его автопилот уже тоже настраивался на весьма аварийную посадку. И он этого уже даже не скрывал, как ни странно.

Одежда уже тоже ничего не скрывала. И, похоже, заметил это не он один — колено Гинтоки многозначительно медленно скользнуло Хиджикате куда-то между ног. Детекторы опасности в звериных инстинктах Хиджикаты сработали было, но… весьма приятные ощущения тут же их вытеснили, когда колено ощутимо потёрлось о внутреннюю сторону бедра, пугающе близко к…

Это точно была какая-то дебильная разводка со сбором компромата.

Либо…

Либо вот-вот должен был произойти суровый, мужской и крайне прозаический секс по пьяни прямо в доме Мастера На Все Руки — оказавшегося на удивление шаловливыми. Сценарист в образе хитрого жадного бармена и съёмочная группа из четырех опорожненных бутылок саке прямо-таки гарантировали этот странный сюжетный поворот. Да и кудрявый напарник, который теперь томно зыркал на него малость расфокусированным взглядом, явно утверждал всем своим видом, что вечер мерно катится по старому, как мир, сценарию.

Особенно, когда рука Хиджикаты легла на пах Гинтоки.

— Ну и кто здесь не умеет останавливаться? — хохотнул тот. — Сам говорил про «непростительно для самурая», а сам снова где-то там лапаешь меня, Хиджиката-кун? На этом моменте я должен сделать испуганное личико и воскликнуть «Кья! Маньяк! Помогите!», нет? Или мне следовать мудрому совету «Если насилие неизбежно — расслабься и получай удовольствие»?

«Насилие».

Он действительно готов взять этого придурка? Взять его прямо здесь, на полу в коридоре, как какую-то йошиварскую куртизанку? Пьяного и явно тупящего от выпитого спиртного?

Действительно, как-то прозаично.

«Насилие».

И это было сказано о его действиях, заместителя командующего шинсенгуми. Это было настолько неприемлемо, что стоило тысячи тысяч сеппуку.

Мысли о сеппуку и кодексе шинсенгуми если не отрезвили Хиджикату, то, по крайней мере, позволили взять себя в руки. Он оторвался от Гинтоки, который уже успел приподняться на локтях, чтобы, буквально вгрызаться ему в рот, и отстранил от себя, прижав к полу. Тело Гинтоки было тёплым — и, наверное, от того манящим. А ещё обманчиво расслабленным. Обманчиво. Под одеждой прощупывались уверенные мышцы. Хренов Йорозуя был в хорошей форме.

Хиджиката отодвинулся и сел рядом, ощущая себя так, словно находится в одной известной франшизе и смотрит на ложку, которая с ловким издевательством гнётся под одним только взглядом мальчика.

— Чёрт. Что за поебень происходит? Чёрт.

Гинтоки так и не пошевелился. Только лениво перевёл на него томный взгляд.

— Что? Лампочка роковой страсти перегорела, а ближайший супермаркет закрылся?

— В жопу твою лампочку.

— Ну, на такое я не подписывался.

Некоторое время они оба молчали. Гинтоки продолжал изображать из себя вялую морскую звезду, а Хиджиката, напротив, ощущал, что его ногу вот-вот судорогой сведёт от напряжения.

— Не собираешься уходить? — вскинул Хиджиката бровь, избегая смотреть тому в глаза.

— Допустим, я слишком пьяный, и у меня нет сил сопротивляться. Но если тебе не нравится такая ролевая игра, то я могу сам кричать какие-нибудь садистские фразочки. Однако подняться у меня вряд ли получится пока, так что, извиняйте.

Хиджикате показалось, что он ослышался. Или что у него от алкоголя начались галлюцинации. Комната и так уже малость покачивалась, так почему бы не появиться и им.

— Чего?

Гинтоки со значением поднял на него расфокусированный взгляд.

— Хиджиката-кун, ты не один, чьи грязные физиологические желания проснулись от алкоголя. Мне, между прочим, тоже все пробки градусами вышибло.

Хиджиката не верил своим ушам. Другим частям тела, впрочем, тоже, но в уши ему только что попало нечто совсем несусветное.

— Эй, эй, я думал, это у меня проблемы, а ты придуриваешься, — выдавил он из себя.— Я правильно тебя понял? Ты действительно предлагаешь МНЕ заняться у тебя в коридоре на полу вещами… голубого цвета?

— Самого голубого цвета, как летнее безоблачное небо, — подтвердил Гинтоки. — Нам есть, что терять? Наши рты уже всё равно лишились гомосексуальной девственности. А если пушка Армстронга заряжена, она всё равно должна выстрелить, иначе её разорвёт на части.

— Так ты не долбанулся от алкоголя, а просто пользовался ситуацией? — выпал в осадок Хиджиката.

— Идиот. Не думай, что я позволил бы тебе продолжать, если бы сам не хотел, — Гинтоки повернулся на бок, подперев щёку ладонью. — Я тебе кто, барышня в тёмном переулке?

— Хиджиката-кун, мы взрослые мальчики или где? Ты возбужден, я возбужден. Как насчёт того, чтобы помочь друг другу?

— Теперь звучит так, как будто ты просто перевозбудился, а денег на проститутку у тебя нет.

— Совсем нет. Бизнес не идёт в этот сезон.

— Хоть не подтверждал бы!

Хиджиката закрыл лицо рукой.

Он в первый раз был в ситуации, когда его уламывал на секс мужик. Да ещё и этот.

— Ох, как мы завтра об этом будем жалеть.

Гинтоки фыркнул и вяло стукнул его кулаком по колену.

— Хиджиката-кун, все эти игры с наручниками и с формой — это, конечно, хорошо, но твоя гиперответственность лишает тебя всего на свете. Естественно, на трезвую голову подобного бы не произошло никогда. Но если уж мы всё равно не можем подняться с пола, то, может, хоть время до утра скрасим?

Хиджиката перевёл на Гинтоки взгляд. Тот был совершенно спокоен внешне. Но…

Но…

Его дыхание, судя по тому, как поднималась его грудь, немного сбилось. А пальцы чуть дрожали.

Чёртов ублюдок смотрел на него искоса из-под чёлки. Хиджиката понятия не имел, почему это вновь его заводило. Это что, саке было палёным? Или какая-то его личная патология? Он никогда не замечал ничего подобного у себя.

И никогда не замечал, что когда в глазах Гинтоки скачут красные искры — это может быть не только жутко, но и соблазнительно. И не только в плане возможной классной драки.

— Хех, — выдохнул он, — Никогда не думал, что буду хотеть ленивого сладкоежку.

— Никогда не думал, что буду хотеть копа, — протянул в ответ Гинтоки. — Кстати, что там насчёт наручников?

— А что насчёт твоих сожителей?

— Кагура с Шинпачи и Садахару остались ночевать у Отае.

Между ними снова повисло молчание. Однако в этот раз оно было похоже на бомбу с часовым механизмом и скрытым экраном отсчёта — напряжение всё нарастало и становилось физически ощутимым, а сколько времени осталось до взрыва было непонятно.

— Хи-джи-ка-та-ку-ун, — протянул Гинтоки, чья рука вдруг скользнула у Хиджикаты по бедру. — Только не говори мне, что просто не знаешь, как обычно заносят тачдауны? Нам что, вызвать для консультации Хируму Йоичи, чтобы он научил тебя бегать?

— Не вмешивай в подобное персонажей из других франшиз, — огрызнулся Хиджиката. — З-знаю я всё, но!.. Я никогда ещё не оказывался в таком положении с… с…

— «С мужиком»? А задумывался ли ты, Хиджиката-кун, что мужчина может лучше знать, что именно нужно делать и как? — ладонь Гинтоки, словно так и было нужно, деловито нащупала промежность Тоширо. — Только водитель, который сам катается на механике, может совладать с этим долбанным рычагом в другой машине с механикой.

У Хиджикаты возникло ощущение, что от мягких, но уверенных прикосновений по его спине пробежала сотня мелких неуловимых Кацур Котаро, на ходу отплясывающих чечетку. Ему следовало немедленно это всё прекратить и уйти к себе. Но…

Но…

Кажется, ему следовало баловать свою механику значительно чаще. Потому, что сопротивляться становилось всё сложнее.

Он положил было с раздражением свою ладонь на руку Гинтоки…

Но…

Вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть её, только прижал её к себе сильнее.

— Всё верно. Я уже мастер вождения на механике, — усмехнулся Гинтоки, ловко подползая ближе. — Все думают, что на одноколёсном велосипеде катаются лишь лузеры и циркачи. Однако! Тот, кто освоил одноколёсный велосипед, сможет осилить велик с любым количеством колёс.

— Кончай уже болтать свои сальности, — протянул Хиджиката.

Он хотел это прорычать или хотя бы проворчать. Но удалось только простонать.

— А что такое? Не любишь грязные разговоры?

Рука Гинтоки уже направилась Хиджикате прямо в штаны («Сопротивлялся, а сам уже весь мокрый») От этого его дыхание на мгновение перехватило.

Когда чужая сильная, но осторожная рука обхватывает твой джаставей — впервые за очень, очень долгое время, — это очень странное ощущение.

Хиджиката уже вообще забыл, как это ощущается. Его глаза невольно прикрылись от накатывающих волн возбуждения.

Вся комната исчезла — осталось только ощущение чужой похотливой руки на его члене. И тягучих длинных движений. Чёрт, этот парень, видимо, действительно давно и… часто катался на одноколёсном велосипеде.

Штаны скользнули по бёдрам так же стремительно, как ушло его желание всё немедленно прекратить. Единственное, чего Хиджикате хотелось теперь (помимо процветания шинсенгуми и соблюдения всеми его бойцами их кодекса, конечно же) — чтобы ощущения продолжались и стали ещё интенсивнее.

Однако они вдруг остановились, а рядом кто-то хохотнул.

Хиджиката распахнул глаза, возвращаясь в реальность. Встретился с багряным взглядом Гинтоки, который был ярким от возбуждения, но, вместе с тем, ещё более расплывчатым от алкогольного дурмана, чем раньше.

— Ох, меня развезло, что капец, — протянул Гинтоки, у которого в руках обнаружилась бутылка с чем-то спиртным. — Надеюсь, продолжение я выдержу. Даже держать темп сложно, хотя такого никогда не случалось.

— Зачем ты ещё больше напиваешься тогда?! И откуда ты взял ещё одну бутылку?!.. Дай мне тоже.

— Не дам, меня от неё совсем повело. Я, наверное, даже помнить не буду всю эту дичь, что творю.

— И ты действительно готов пойти на нечто подобное в бессознательном состоянии?! Чёрт, да мы оба после этого будем себя ужасно чувствовать!

— Так давай сделаем так, чтобы чувствовалось прекрасно. Слейся со мной, как майонез с хлебом, Хиджиката-кун.

— Хватит уже гастрономических ассоциаций! Ты всегда так много болтаешь, или только перед тем, как трахнуться с мужиком?!

Гинтоки вытащил руку из его штанов и осмотрел свои мокрые пальцы. После этого перевёл глаза на Хиджикату и, не отрывая взгляда, отхлебнул от бутылки. Демонстративно облизал губы.

— Ну, у тебя ведь есть предположения, как меня заткнуть? — нагло ухмыльнулся он, пробежавшись взглядом по всему телу Тоширо до самого низа.

И тут у Хиджикаты совершенно сорвало крышу.

Схватив Гинтоки за кудрявые волосы, он притянул его лицо прямо к себе и впился в губы. На них ещё ощущался не обсохший (и не облизанный) алкоголь. Это словно вновь его опьянило.

Чёртовы губы, чёртовы руки — казалось бы, как его вообще могли так завести части тела другого мужика?! Но всё его существо требовало, чтобы он продолжал.

Хиджиката ненавидел этого типа всеми фибрами души. Яростно презирал. Но с ним можно было быть жёстким и грубым, хватать волосы, заламывать шею, выкручивать руки — без капли нежности, по-звериному, демонически. Тот не отставал и отвечал тем же.

Поцелуи и прикосновения здесь не были, как в женско-мужском горизонтальном танце, попыткой сблизиться с партнёром, сделать тому приятно и комфортно. Здесь это было просто помощью в том, чтобы завести другого до нужного состояния.

И это Хиджикате нравилось.

Также, как и то, что хоть в полах одежды Гинтоки было в пору запутаться, но штаны оказалось снять несложно. Не сговариваясь, они легко это выполнили, помогая друг другу так же резко, как обычно бывало в совместном сражении. Гинтоки в какой-то момент разжал его пальцы и вложил туда приятно шуршащий прямоугольный фантик.

Кажется, это был сигнал к началу.

Хиджиката подхватил Гинтоки за ноги и притянул к себе, изнывая от желания. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть — и его напряжение сможет сойти на нет. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть — и последует желанная разрядка. С предварительным увеселительным моментом.

Однако дальше всё пошло не по плану.

В глазах Гинтоки, которые еще мгновение назад были затуманены невнятной пеленой желания, гневно сверкнула заря. И алое небо вдруг прояснилось.

— Эй, эй, эй, ты что-то попутал, — фыркнул он. — Ведущим этих салочек буду я.

— Чего?!

— Я сказал, что это я стану королём твоей задницы. А вовсе не ты моей.

Хиджиката опешил. Однако быстро взял себя в руки. Вернее, сжал ими кисти Гинтоки.

— Как будто я допущу, чтобы надо мной доминировал какой-то сладкоежка в расфокусе.

— Задница самурая — это непреступная крепость, которую он обязан защищать ценой своей жизни! Не для тебя я возводил этот замок! Ищи себе другой Камелот! Твоя принцесса не здесь!

Гинтоки начал возмущённо брыкаться.

Хиджиката даже не мог понять, что именно его бесило больше в этот момент: сам Гинтоки, вся эта ситуация с откровенно неподобающим его кодексу сексом в коридоре или…

Или опасность этот секс упустить.

«Вот же чёрт, от этих разборок хочется только больше. Как будто я смертельно голоден, а он дразнит меня чашкой отборного риса с майо… Дьявол, снова эти гастрономические ассоциации…»

— Это действительно надоедает. Прекрати брыкаться, если первый это всё затеял. Не ты ли меня тут говаривал полчаса?

— Я тебя уговаривал на другую роль!

— Ты вложил мне презерватив в руку! Это разве не приглашение?!

— Это жвачка, жвачка! Дыхалку твою надо проветрить, майонезный фрик!

Хиджиката перевёл взгляд на свою ладонь.

Это действительно была жвачка!

— Вот видишь, видишь? — ухмыльнулся Гинтоки. — Зато я уже подготовился.

Хиджиката перевёл взгляд вниз на торчащий в полной боевой готовности член Гинтоки, облачённый в презерватив.

Лучше бы это была жвачка.

— Ах, ты… ты чего это удумал, ублюдок?!

— У нас будет как с едой в многодетной семье: кто успел — тот и съел!

Сплетение их тел из сексуально-возбуждённого всё больше превращалось в убийственно-агрессивное. И всё больше напоминало драку.

— Тягаться со мной вздумал? — прорычал Хиджиката, отбиваясь от его загребущих рук. –Школьный омега и задрот не имеет права выступать против альфы!

— Только омегаверса тут не надо! Я тебе не какой-нибудь уке!

— Кто ты, по-твоему? Возомнил себя Усами Акихико только потому, что я позволил тебе покататься на моём велосипеде? Ты не более, чем Мисаки, который должен краснеть и всё принимать!

Хиджиката, уличив удачный момент, схватился рукой за член Гинтоки (который словно сам под это и подставлялся), и парой быстрых беспощадных движений заставил того прогнуться в пояснице от резкого возбуждения.

— Ч-чёрт, — выдохнул Гинтоки. — Не может быть, ты…

— Верно, — ухмыльнулся Хиджиката. — Может, моя техника езды на одноколёсном не так хороша, как твоя… Но мне тоже пришлось несколько попрактиковаться.

— Вот оно что… Я встретил достойного соперника…

— И более того… ты арестован, — воспользовавшись тем, что Гинтоки отвлёкся, Хиджиката отточенным жестом застегнул на кистях его рук наручники. — За сопротивление властям при расследовании.

Тот задохнулся от негодования.

— На такие ролевые игры я не соглашался, эй!

— Сам же просил наручники.

— Но я хотел, чтобы ты был «арестованным»!

— Как ты вообще мог предположить, что я позволю тебе «арестовать» меня?! Я заместитель командующего шинсенгуми!

— Я вижу, — глумливо оскалился Гинтоки. — Весь вечер проводишь обыск, а теперь ещё и нашёл у меня джаставей, чтобы побаловаться. Не впервой, замком?

— Да как ты смеешь?!

Рука Хиджикаты задвигалась быстрее, заставив Гинтоки задохнуться на какое-то мгновение. Тоширо с удовлетворением заметил, что этого типа действительно можно заткнуть в определённые моменты с помощью довольно несложных пассов.

Гинтоки уже не сопротивлялся. Вместо этого он положил свою руку на тот джаставей, который сам недавно обнаружил у Хиджикаты.

День выдался действительно странным. Несколько часов назад они орали друг на друга, пытаясь выпихнуть из бара, чтобы не сидеть рядом, а теперь дрочили друг другу, упёршись лбом в плечо партнёра.

Это было не совсем то, как в идеале хотелось бы закончить этот вечер, но… это было лучше, чем ничего.

Хиджиката со стоном кончил, вцепившись зубами в так удачно подвернувшееся плечо Гинтоки. Огромным усилием воли он заставил себя продолжать движения рукой — практически, в слепую. Это уже было делом чести.

Ощутив, как движения на члене стали хаотичными и более размашистыми, Гинтоки прошептал что-то смутно похожее на «Добавки, пожалуйста-а-а…»

А затем тоже ярко и влажно кончил.

— Д-дьявол… — простонал Гинтоки, прогибаясь в спине

Его глаза томно приоткрылись, пытаясь сфокусироваться на лице Хиджикаты.

А потом, выхватив что-то за его спиной, резко и широко распахнулись. Губы, которые он до этого сладострастно закусывал, растянулись в глупой и несколько виноватой улыбке человека, которого застукали за чем-то, что он не хотел бы раскрывать широкой аудитории.

Предчувствуя неладное, Хиджиката обернулся.

Оба замерли, стремительно и окончательно трезвея, как будто их окатили ведром холодной воды.

— Вы разве не у Отае? — слабым голосом протянул Гинтоки.

Шинпачи и Кагура смотрели на него круглыми от ужаса и шока глазами. Последняя сделала несколько неловких шагов назад, в сторону улицы.

— Мы… Мы-мы-мы-мы услышали, что ты пошел пить в бар, и во-во-во-волновались за тебя… — произнёс Шинпачи каким-то механическим тоном, не в силах отвести взгляд от клубка голых тел перед собой. — Волновались… за… тебя… волновались… за…

Кагура, которая сделала ещё один шаг назад, смотрела на него глазами, в которых эмоции сменяли друг друга — и никак не могли определиться, какой следует отдать предпочтение.

— А-а-а это… это… Это просто Хиджиката-кун, — проблеял Гинтоки. — В гости зашёл. Правда? Правда же, Хиджиката-кун?

— И прямиком в твоих трусах? — мёртвым тоном спросила Кагура.

Гинтоки переглянулся с Хиджикатой. Тот смотрел сквозь него и молчал.

— А-а-а это… — пропищал Гинтоки. — Я подумал, что туда попал таракан и мы его ловили. И… в общем…

— …волновались за тебя, — продолжил Шинпачи, словно автоматически. — Волновались, что что-то может произойти и… Похоже, мы опоздали.

— А мне кажется, мы подоспели в самый раз, — раздался неожиданно спокойный и несколько весёлый голос из-за Кагуры. — Когда ещё можно бы было заметить нечто подобное?

Несмотря на то, что ситуацию сложно было сделать хуже, хуже она всё-таки стала. Когда голос из-за Кагуры материализовался в зашедшего в коридор Окиту Сого.

Хиджиката непроизвольно сжал руку в кулак до боли.

Эта рука всё ещё находилась на члене Гинтоки, поэтому тот взвыл и лягнул его ногой в живот.

— Какая сцена, а я без фотоаппарата, — протянул Сого, умилённо глядя на развалившихся по полу и охающих Хиджикату с Гинтоки. — Я мог бы несколько лет не работать, если бы сумел это запечатлеть.

— А ты какого черта тут делаешь?! — ожил Тоширо, торопливо пытаясь прикрыться первым, что попалось под руку.

Как назло, этим первым оказалась бутылка.

— А я искал Хиджикату-сана, — безжалостная улыбка на губах Окиты становилась всё шире. — Ну, который ещё один из моего гетеросексуального начальства. Но, кажется, наткнулся на его близнеца-гея.

Хиджиката с Гинтоки снова переглянулись. На этот раз значительно резче.

Чудеса обладают особой магией. Пока слово не названо, то может происходить всё, что угодно — но видеться оно будет в одном свете. Но когда слово названо — то оно разом всё окрашивает в другой свет.

— Это кто тут гей, а?!

— Мы просто таракана ловили, таракана!

— Точно-точно! Этому придурку в трусы заполз таракан! Он весь в мороженом, потому на него насекомые и липнут!

— А у этого придурка зачесалась задница — и нужно было срочно проверить, не геморрой ли это!

— Твоё лицо — геморрой!

— Как можно было подумать, что я могу заниматься подобным с таким типом?!

— Ты асоциальный ублюдок, упитый в хлам, я хотел тебя только до дома довести!

— Ты воняющий майонезом слизень, даже целоваться нормально не умеешь!

— А ты орудуешь рукой так, словно этим и занимаешься каждый день! С собой ли только? Или у тебя где-то есть свой Такано Масамунэ?!

— Тебе такого точно не светит, знаток яоя! Кому нужен такой мутный тип, как ты, эй?!

— Не такой мутный, как ты!

— Я бы смыл тебя в сортир три тысячи раз!

— Первая цифра, которая в башку пришла?!

— Потому, что никогда не будет достаточно раз!

— Это ноги моей не будет в этом доме!

— Остальные части тела тоже видеть не хочу! Особенно, задницу!

— Ты и не получишь моей задницы! Никогда!

— Ты забыл бутылку с майонезом, придурок! Мне кажется, теперь я знаю, почему ты покупаешь майонез в бутылках с таким узким горлышком! Извращенец!

Шинпачи с ужасом наблюдал, как двое людей, только что на его глазах откровенно кончивших от прикосновений друг друга, злобно зыркали друг на друга, пихались и пинались, одеваясь на ходу. Про их присутствие они уже даже забыли. Хотя Окита, чьё лицо светилось откровенным садистским восторгом, и порывался вставить какое-нибудь колкое замечание.

Шинпачи, понятия не имеющий, что делать дальше, стоял, как вкопанный. И когда Гинтоки ушёл вглубь дома, хлопнув дверью, и когда Хиджиката прошёл мимо, пригрозив лыбящемуся Оките мечом, и когда Кагуру стошнило прямо на крыльцо.

Но когда к его ногам прикатилась бутылка, до этого предварительно пнутая Гинтоки, Шинпачи схватился за голову.

— Как… как мы должны на всё это реагировать?! — выдавил он из себя. — Что это только что было?!

— Трах двух мужиков, — пожал плечами Окита.

— Но… Но! Это же…

— Мерзко, конечно. Только подумать: заниматься сексом с Хиджикатой-саном. Я считал, что ваш босс разборчивее.

— Не в этом же дело, эй! Мы только что стали свидетелем чего-то непотребного! У Кагуры-тян психологическая травма, травма! Как дальше жить?!

Окита некоторое время искоса на него смотрел, после чего снисходительно фыркнул.

— Понятно. Твои родители рано умерли, так что ты не успел застать их за чем-то подобным.

— Не делай вид, словно ты в подобном жжённый воробей и тебя это не шокировало!

— Шокировало? — приподнял бровь Сого. — Взрослые мальчики обычно видят и не такое. Если бы ты служил в шинсенгуми, то насмотрелся на множество самых жутких вещей. От притонов до Ямазаки, выщипывающего волосы из носа.

— Но… Но! — Шинпачи поднял руки и бессильно их опустил, после чего прошептал. — Что теперь делать?

— Что делать, что делать… — проворчала Кагура, которая успела вывалить содержимое своего желудка возле стены и вытереть рот. — Это же не ты оказался без штанов перед кучей знакомых. Да ещё и с тем, с кем не сильно-то ладил до этого.

— Кагура-тян?..

— Это было странно, но разве в этом есть что-то плохое для нас? Гин-тяну сейчас гораздо хуже, чем твоим треснувшим очкам. Жаль, что я объелась тамагояки от Кью-тян и не смогла ничего сказать…

— Так тебя тошнило не от увиденного, а от того, что ты обожралась?!

— Не хочу соглашаться с китайкой, но она справедливо рассуждает, — протянул Сого. — Это выглядит жутким просто потому, что ты был о боссе другого мнения. Но он и не обязан соответствовать твоим ожиданиям.

— Если ты так спокойно к этому относишься, то почему ты сам напал на Хиджикату-сана?!

— А разве непонятно? — мило улыбнулся Окита.

— Потому, что он всегда на него нападает, — закатила глаза Кагура.

— Потому, что я всегда на него нападаю.

— Не смей повторять мои слова, урод садистский!

— А ты не смей интерпретировать моё поведение!

Шинпачи вздохнул, обеспокоенно глядя на дверь, которая закрылась за Гинтоки. Потом его взгляд упал вниз на пол, где валялся презерватив, и он нервно икнул. Его психика ещё не была готова к подобному.

Впрочем, он не мог спорить с тем, что Кагура была права. Хоть он и стал невольным свидетелем очень странной сцены, были те, кому надо было волноваться о происходящем больше.

— Как же досадно, что я не взял фотоаппарат, — вздохнул Окита.

* * *

С каждым днём ситуация только усугублялась.

— Сеппуку.

Ямазаки робко попятился от заместителя командующего шинсенгуми. Тот, напротив, сделал широкий и зловещий шаг прямо в его сторону.

— Простите, что? — пискнул Ямазаки.

— Ты не ослышался, — холодно сказал Хиджиката. — Я приказал тебе сделать сеппуку.

— Но… замком. Я же просто… достал анпан с шоколадом…

— Вот именно! — взревел Тоширо. — Никаких чёртовых сладостей в обители шинсенгуми! Не потерплю долбанных сладкоежек на нашей территории! Все сладкоежки должны отправиться к праотцам!

— Но это же только…

— Пять сеппуку вне очереди! А перед этим — отдраить зубочисткой оружия всех отрядов! А потом засунь этот шоколад себе прямо в жопу!

— Замком! — взвизгнул Ямазаки. — Я не хочу в жопу и не хочу никого отдраивать! Пожалуйста!

Кондо Исао, который наблюдал за этой сценой, стоя в дверном проёме комнаты, схватился за голову. Последние дни жизнь в штабе шинсенгуми была похожа на ад. Хотя и раньше-то, учитывая их строгий кодекс, здесь не было райского места… Однако…

Про нетрадиционную интрижку замкомандующего было известно только непосредственным свидетелям. Однако уже в тот же день все в шинсенгуми об этом знали.

Слух распространялся со скоростью раковой опухоли, захватывающей ослабленный организм. Это произошло так стремительно, что Кондо даже смутно заподозрил своих подчинённых в наличии некого встроенного в их головы телепат-канала, от которого он по какой-то причине был отлучён. Ну или, может, чата в мобильном приложении, куда его не добавили. Ведь даже новости об идолах и, тем более, о правках в уставе не расходились среди шинсенгуми так быстро.

И мирная жизнь с тех пор закончилась.

И без того внушающий ужас, теперь Хиджиката Тоширо был словно сам дьявол во плоти. Или дополнительный вопрос на экзамене по теме, в которой ничего не смыслишь. Каждый в шинсенгуми старался обходить его стороной и не попадаться на глаза лишний раз.

Сого же пристрастился носить с собой коробку с одноразовыми салфетками, и с демонстративной кропотливостью вытирать ими всё, чего касался Хиджиката. Своё поведение он объяснял тем, что не хочет допустить распространение голубых микробов.

«Хиджиката-сан, я бы попросил не приближаться ближе, чем на минимальное расстояние, необходимое снайперу для прицела», — мрачно произносил он при этом. — «И не прикасайтесь ко мне. Я так замучаюсь каждый раз форму в химчистку сдавать».

Что касается самого Хиджикаты…

С того злополучного дня он стал в три раза суровее и в пять раз озлобленнее. А его брови, которые и до этого часто сходились вместе в хмурую гримасу, и вовсе грозили срастись воедино. Доставалось от него всем, особенно, тем, кто привык косячить во всём, кроме бадминтона.

— Я что, неясно выразился?! — наседал в это время Хиджиката на того самого любителя бадминтона. — У тебя что, воланчики в ушах застряли?! Мне их вытащить и засунуть тебе в другое место?

— Замкомандующего, пожалуйста не надо! — всхлипнул Ямазаки, страдальчески отведя глаза и смущённо прикрыв грудь рукой. — Вы привлекательный мужчина, но всё же… всё же!.. Меня нельзя драить!

— Хорош идиота валять! Сеппуку! Тридцать тысяч сеппуку! Пятьсот тысяч сеппуку!

Кондо тяжело вздохнул и оттащил капитана первого отряда Шинсенгуми в сторону.

— Сого, с этим нужно что-то делать, — протянул он. — Иначе он доведет всех наших бравых бойцов до дезертирства.

— Предлагаю сделать ему отдельный санузел.

— Сого!..

— Хотя бы отдельное мыло.

Кондо перевёл взгляд с Окиты на комнату, в которой Хиджиката продолжал буйствовать, склоняя Ямазаки ко всё большему количеству самых странных наказаний. Мимо двери как раз проходили парни из отряда Тоширо. Услышав его голос, они торопливо ускорились, пряча глаза.

— Сого, я же вижу, что ты просто глумишься, — медленно протянул Кондо. — И всё-таки, что происходит?

— А то вы не знаете. Я ведь вам говорил, что наш дорогой замкомандующего — пи…

— Это я от тебя уже слышал и раньше.

— Но сейчас это даже было доказано. Если попались с поличным, не стоит всё скидывать на «Фотошоп».

— Я про то, что… что творится у нас в казармах? Они ведь не ориентации его боятся, так? У меня в шинсенгуми настоящие мужики, но среди них нет нетолерантных. И тех, кто готов отказаться от товарища за его предпочтения. Мужчина имеет право выражать любовь так, как считает нужным! Разве не этому я вас учу?!

— Может, всё как раз именно из-за этого.

— Сого.

Окита задумчиво пожевал губами и с невинным видом уставился в потолок.

— Возможно, они знают что-то большее. Возможно, они боятся самого факта близости с замкомандующим — ведь тогда это всё выглядит так же банально, как порно с секретаршей. Возможно, они боятся темперамента Хиджикаты-сана. «Сеппуку туда», «сеппуку сюда», «шоколад в жопу»… Кто вообще будет после этого спать с ним?.. А, возможно… они боятся его нового бойфренда, которого не просто так зовут белым демоном.

— Да уж, это из-за Йорозуи наш бедный Тоширо сходит с ума. Любовь — страшная штука, Сого. Непонятная, как бритьё задницы. Не зря классик запечатлел в веках крылатую фразу, что невозможно прямоугольным предметом побрить круг в складке. Неудовлетворённый самурай — что бомба с часовым механизмом.

— Особенно, если неудовлетворённый и поссорившийся со своей пассией Хиджиката-сан обещал лично отсеппучить рукоятью меча каждого, кто попадётся ему под руку.

Кондо снова покосился на комнату, где словами линчевали Ямазаки — и странная реакция того вдруг стала ему понятна. Как и реакция других шинсенгуми, которые стали прикрывать свои задницы, проходя мимо замкома.

— Значит, именно этот слух ты распустил? И именно из-за него все вокруг пытаются обходить его на несколько метров?

— Кто знает… — загадочно протянул Окита.

Кондо только покачал головой и поспешил спасать Ямазаки. Судя по всему, в этот раз Хиджиката собирался на полном серьезе заставить его совершить сеппуку. А то и сделать это собственными руками. Возможно, Ямазаки даже повезло, что использовать для этого он хотел меч.

* * *

Шинпачи осторожно заглянул в комнату. Гинтоки лежал на диване с «Джампом». Журнал он держал перед собой, однако можно было заметить, что его зрачки не двигались из стороны в сторону, как у читающего человека или сочиняющего ложь школьника. Судя по всему, он давно уже думал о чём-то своём.

Вот уже пару дней с момента того злополучного вечера, он находился в похожем положении, отвлекаясь лишь на еду и сон.

— Гин-сан, как оно? — осторожно поинтересовался Шинпачи, бочком прокрадываясь к дивану.

Гинтоки тяжело вздохнул.

— Ох, не спрашивай, пацуан. «Ван Парк» всё так же хорош, но всё равно уже что-то не то, что было до таймскипа. Так и хочется сказать, что мы всё проеба…

— Эй, Гин-сан… Я ведь не о том… — Шинпачи присел на край дивана. — Как… ты сам?

— Я-то? Я переживаю, ясен пень. Ведь «Ван Парк» был одной из…

— Ох, да перестань ты уже! — не выдержав, Шинпачи отобрал у него журнал. — Ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я говорю!

Гинтоки фыркнул и перевернулся на бок, подперев рукой голову.

— А чего ты хочешь услышать от меня?

— Что бы я ни хотел услышать, сначала повернись ко мне лицом, Гин-сан. Я ведь не с задницей твоей пришёл разговаривать.

— Вот только не надо мне шуток про задницу, эй! — резко развернулся Гинтоки. — Думаешь, теперь можно шутить про неё, если однажды увидел, как кое-кто на неё покушался?! Думаешь, я не подам на тебя в суд за гомофобские шуточки?!

— Я ничего такого в виду не имел. И зачем ты говоришь «кое-кто», если мы оба прекрасно знаем, о ком идёт речь?.. Мы ведь с Кагурой-тян волнуемся за тебя. Кстати, если ты хочешь знать, она всё ещё способна с тобой разговаривать, как и я.

Гинтоки, чуть остыв, снова занял исходное положение лицом к спинке дивана.

— Пф. «Волнуются» они. Столько сыр-бора только из-за того, что два зрелых мужика решили трахнуть друг друга, чтобы избавиться от спермотоксикоза.

— Но ведь дело не в этом, так? Что тебе мешало в тот вечер познакомиться с девушкой или, на худой конец, направиться в бордель?

— Пацуан, я проигнорирую возможность пошутить про «худой конец», чтобы сказать тебе жизненную мудрость. Вся жизнь — одно сплошное подставление задницы кому-либо. Или взятие чьей-то чужой жопы.

— Что за чушь?! Почему твое видение мира похоже на нечто подобное?! И почему ты это говоришь после стольких тирад о том, как важно быть свободным и защищать то, что дорого?!

— Даже Руффо в «Ван Парке» постоянно хочет надрать чью-нибудь задницу.

— Так он ведь совсем не это имеет в виду! И зачем ты коверкаешь его имя, если все уже и так поняли, о ком ты… Эй, стоп, я понял, что происходит, — возмутился Шинпачи, узрев истину в напряжённых плечах Гинтоки. — Ты пытаешься использовать мою привычку возмущаться подобному бреду, чтобы отвадить от основной темы, так?

— Я хочу использовать твою привычку, чтобы направить тебя прямо в чью-то другую задницу. Желательно, в свою же.

— Хватит уже говорить о за…! Эй, ты точно хочешь сбить меня со следа.

Гинтоки неопределённо пошевелил головой. Удивительно, но, похоже, даже ему уже было нечего сказать. Или… он молчал по той же причине, по которой хотел сменить тему — чтобы не общаться о главном.

Но, хотя он и хотел это скрыть так же, как маленькие дети пытаются запихать осколки вазы под ковёр, чтобы мама не отругала, он только больше себя выдавал. Шинпачи вдруг с какой-то ясностью — даже более прозрачной, чем блогерши, ведущие канал с тринадцати лет, — осознал ещё одну истину.

Гинтоки понятия не имел, что ему теперь делать.

Гин-сан, на которого он всегда ориентировался и на кого стремился равняться, заблудился в трёх сакурах, как тот самый мальчишка, который маскирует свои огрехи ковром.

Он не переживал и не стыдился (ведом ли стыд вообще этому человеку?) — он просто был растерян. И не знал, как ему жить дальше.

— Тебя ведь… больше всего беспокоит, что это Хиджиката-сан?

— Знать не знаю никакого Хиджикату-сана, — проворчал Гинтоки, снова начиная злиться. — И вообще этот урод просто попался под руку. На его месте в тот вечер мог оказаться кто угодно. Кто угодно мог вытащить из моих штанов случайно упавшего туда таракана.

— Ты в каждой фразе сам себе противоречишь.

— Я вообще не понял даже сначала, что это он, настолько был пьян! Я вообще не помню даже, что в этот вечер происходило! Может, вам всё привиделось и его вообще не было.

— Нет уж, такое привидеться не могло даже в страшном сне.

В комнате снова повисло молчание.

— Так тебя так сильно волнует, что это именно он?

— Сам не знаю.

— У меня, конечно, нет опыта в таких вещах, — неловко почесал затылок Шинпачи. — Однако… Однако я уверен, что если кто-то тебе важен, тебе вовсе не обязательно волноваться про чужое мнение на этот счёт. Переступать свою гордость нелегко, но ведь это стоит того в некоторых случаях. И нет особой разницы, кто это: человек он или нет, мужчина или женщина, сталкерша или садист, собака или горилла. Главное то, что внутри. Только это важно для любви.

— … сказал фанат популярного идола.

— Оцу-тян — это совершенно другое! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что моя любовь к ней носит чисто платонический характер!

— Именно поэтому у тебя вокруг её фотографий вечно столько мокрых салфеток разбросано?

— Ты просто невозможен! — возмутился Шинпачи, подскакивая с дивана. — Не буду тебе помогать разгребать это всё, если ты уже сам стал одной сплошной задницей! Так и продолжай пролёживать диван со своим спермотоксикозом! И карри себе готовь сам!

— Шинпачи-кун, рассуждать, как подросток-максималист — это, конечно, хорошо. Но ведь это ничего не решает, — вздохнул Гинтоки, заставив того остановиться на полпути к двери.

— А рассуждать и не надо, — произнёс Шинпачи, не оборачиваясь. — Разве не ты мне всегда говорил следовать за своей душой? Что же ты слышишь сейчас?

— Например, ты говоришь, «нет особой разницы, кто это». Значит ли это, что любовь не терпит ярлыков? Или что каждый её достоин? Или что «Ван Парк» стоит принять таким, какой он есть, даже после длиннющих арок?

— Хватит переводить тему на «Ван Парк», оставь его в покое. Фанаты нам за это напихают дьявольских фруктов в то место, на которое ты тоже слишком часто ссылаешься… Единственное, чем «Ван Парк» связан с этой ситуацией — это голосом Ророноа Зоро, которым пару дней назад один тип в нашем коридоре орал на тебя, пока искал свои штаны.

— Точно. Это был Ророноа Зоро, Ророноа Зоро! Ты сам это сказал!

— …знаешь ли, я правда пойду и оставлю тебя подумать об этом самого. Хватит с меня.

Шинпачи, напряжённо потирающий виски пальцами, продолжил путь до двери.

— Эй, пацуан, — бросил через плечо Гинтоки, когда собеседник уже почти пересёк порог. — «Нет особой разницы, кто это»… Но ведь своей сестре ты не позволишь выйти замуж за гориллу?

— Разумеется, нет, я же не полный кретин.

Дверь за Шинпачи закрылась.

Гинтоки обернулся назад, поднял с пола «Джамп». Откинулся на спину и попытался читать.

Не преуспев в этом, он положил журнал себе на лицо, как омолаживающую маску — словно в надежде, что это машина времени, которая перенёс его в возраст основной аудитории сёненов.

— Вот же эти подростки-максималисты. Любовь, да? Чушь попугайская.

Некоторое время в комнате было тихо. А затем страницы журнала ещё раз пошевелились, чтобы остаться в этом положении на лице Гинтоки ещё на три часа.

— И всё же, если это не оно, то что это было тогда?..

* * *

— Любовь?! Да вы сошли с ума, Кондо-сан, — Хиджиката вытащил зажигалку и торопливо попытался поджечь сигарету, которую уже некоторое время мусолил во рту.

— Тоши, в любви нет ничего постыдного! Ну… Не то, чтобы я знал, каково это, быть в отношениях… Но я точно знаю, что такое любить. Безумно, безоглядно… Безответно, — на глазах командующего шинсенгуми появились не очень скупые мужские слёзы.

Зажигалка в руках Хиджикаты защёлкала с бешеной силой, словно стремясь перекрыть этим скромным шумом слова Кондо.

— Не-не-не-не-не, что вы! Вы что-то попутали, Кондо-сан. До вас явно дошла какая-то гнилая версия этого рассказа про то, как я помогал одному придурку искать таракана в штанах. Это явно проделки ублюдка Сого.

— Я же вижу, как тебе тяжело в последнее время в этой холодной и пустой комнате наших казарм, Тоши! — не очень скупые мужские слёзы на глазах командующего грозили превратиться в бурные ручьи. — Любым ножнам нужен меч!.. Хотя я бы сказал, что для этого подходят женские ножны, чем мужские, однако каждый сам вправе выбирать.

Сигарета уже давно загорелась, а палец замкома всё продолжал терзать колёсико несчастной «З*ппо», словно джойстик в надежде перейти на новый уровень, а то и выработать энергию, необходимую для работы Терминала.

— Я не выбирал никакие ножны! Это всё не более, чем тупое недоразумение!

— Это всё от одиночества, Тоши, уж я-то знаю! Даже твоя привычка курить — разве она не оттуда же?! — Кондо указал на сигарету во рту Хиджикаты, которая за эти секунды уже дотлела, почти опалив ему губы.

— Это всё от нервов, Кондо-сан! Разве можно оставаться спокойным с этими идиотами, которые постоянно нарушают кодекс?! Я скоро посажу свои лёгкие с ними!.. И печень тоже.

Кондо, всхлипнув последний раз, взглянул на Хиджикату с такой непримиримостью, что тому стало по-настоящему жутко. Командующий вздохнул, всем своим видом давая знать, что смирился со своей судьбой истинного наставника.

— Что ж, выбора нет, — протянл он. — Тоши, я решился. Если ты не можешь найти любовь вовне… Я ГОТОВ ДАРИТЬ ТЕБЕ СВОЮ ЛЮБОВЬ! Иди сюда!

И с этими словами бравый командующий, раскинув в широком жесте свои руки, кинулся обнимать своего подопечного.

— Кондо-сан, перестаньте! — в ужасе заорал Хиджиката, отбиваясь от горилльей хватки. — Это уже ни в какие рамки!

— Это ты перестань сопротивляться, Тоширо! От себя не убежишь! Так дай же мне выпустить это наружу!

— Не надо ничего выпускать, эй!

Кондо атаковал его с таким яростным напором, что в процессе стянул с Хиджикаты жилет, по ходу дела разорвав рубашку. Однако отбиться от командующего было не так уж просто как минимум из-за эффекта неожиданности — поэтому в его объятьях он оказался секунд через десять.

Именно в этот волнительный момент телесного единения он второй раз за неделю встретился с насмешливым взглядом Окиты именно тогда, когда ему это было наименее выгодно.

— Ну-ну, Хиджиката-сан, — протянул Сого, который как раз вошёл в комнату, чтобы застать трогательно обнимающееся руководство. — Откровенно говоря, мне уже надоело любоваться на ваши голые телеса, который вы постоянно стремитесь пихнуть мне в нос. Это что, намёк? Хотите ещё и меня опорочить? Ну вы и кабелюка.

— Прекрати говорить такие гадости! — прохрипел Хиджиката, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя рыдающего от переизбытка чувств Кондо. — Ты же прекрасно видишь: что бы ни происходило в этой комнате, оно происходит против моей воли!

— К слову, вкус у вас тот еще. Босс, по крайней мере, был довольно видным мужчиной. Я даже подумал, что вы более разборчивый, чем выглядите на первый взгляд. А вы, я гляжу, от отчаяния готовы бросаться в объятия первому встречному…

Хиджиката побелел от ярости. Особенно, когда заметил застывшего возле Окиты Ямазаки, выражение лица которого было схоже с лицом персонажа небезызвестной картины «Крик».

— Не делай столь отвратительных выводов! И за кого ты вообще меня принимаешь?!.. Заки, а ты чего вылупился так?!

— Я не первый встречный! — возмутился Кондо

— Это всё, что вас волнует?! Вас только что поставили ко мне в пейринг!

— Что?! Ну, знаете… Меня можно ставить в пейринг только с Отае-сан!

— Это всё, что вас волнует?!

Тем не менее, Кондо его отпустил.

— Судя по тому, как низко вы падаете с каждым мгновением, я не удивлюсь, если следующим станет один из шестёрок Джои, — Сого медленно перевел взгляд на стоящего рядом дрожащего Ямазаки. — Или Заки.

Глаза Ямазаки в панике расширились. До этого он пытался стыдливо отводить взгляд, но теперь в упор уставился на Хиджикату. Его щёки залил яркий пунцовый румянец.  
Ямазаки в смятении сделал несколько шагов назад.

— Пр… простите меня, замкомандующий… Но я… я!.. МОЁ СЕРДЦЕ ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ ТОЛЬКО БАДМИНТОНУ!!! — горестно воскликнул он, срываясь с месте, убегая из комнаты и градом роняя трагичные слёзы.

— Ты грёбанный кретин, Ямазаки! — проорал Хиджиката ему вслед. — Хватит выставлять меня идиотом!

— Ох, да вы сами это прекрасно делаете, Хиджиката-сан.

— И ты, Сого, тоже заткнись! А вы, Кондо-сан!.. Наденьте штаны. Не ставьте меня больше в двусмысленное положение!.. Чёрт, достали все!

Зло хлопнув дверью и не заметив, как Окита и Кондо переглянулись, Хиджиката зашагал в свою комнату.

Всё вокруг и все вокруг неистово его бесили. Особенно тот человек, о котором он пытался не вспоминать. И не думать.

Это был полный абсурд. Словно вместо военной драмы заблудившийся киноман попал на наркоманский артхаус. Ему казалось, что в тот вечер всё было словно нереально и расплывчато — и именно поэтому произошло то, что произошло.

Но вот наступили новые дни, алкогольный дурман рассеялся, реальность, казалось бы, встала на своё место, как налаженная программа. Но оставшийся осадок как будто её отравлял. Словно в его жизнь попал какой-то вирус.

Точно, так и есть. Вирус. Всё пошло наперекосяк в тот момент, когда в его жизни появился этот ублюдок. Стоило догадаться. Ведь даже их знакомство началось с проблем — сначала он был замешан в инциденте с Джои, затем он победил на дуэли Кондо-сана… И хотя за всё это время они много прошли вместе, это не отменяет факта, что от этого типа были одни неприятности. Хоть они и пили много раз вместе.

Пили…

Хиджиката скрипнул зубами так, что у любого стоящего рядом стоматолога остановилось бы сердце.

В этом проблема — пили. Нельзя пить в компании таких парней. Это всё виновата выпивка. Всё она. Хотя это и был первый раз, когда он упился до подобных событий. Да и оправданием алкоголь был своеобразным. Как это объяснить своим подчинённым? Как рассказать, что дрочил мужику не потому, что нравится дрочить мужикам, а потому, что упился в такую хламину, что не мог себя контролировать?!

Чёрт. Да последнего абзаца достаточно, чтобы не только сместить его с должности, но и отсеппучить тысячу раз.

Ему ещё повезло, что Кондо-сан — спец по странным запутанным отношениям. И только поэтому ещё его не понизил.

«Отношениям»? Он использовал слова «отношения»? Хрен там плавал. Это всё был не более, чем пьяный угар. Пусть и с тем послаблением, что подобной дури никогда в его жизни не случалось даже тогда, когда он пил значительно больше.

«Любовь. Что за грёбанная хрень?! Только Кондо-сан мог такое придумать!»

Это не любовь. Но что же это тогда было, черт тебя дери?

И ПОЧЕМУ ИМЕННО О-О-ОН?!

Хиджиката готов был биться головой о стену, пытаясь найти ответ. И не зная, что этим же вопросом задается другой участник недавних высокоградусных событий.

* * *

— Прямо так и сказали? — нахмурившись, протянул Гинтоки с сомнением. — Всего лишь уносить подносы — и они столько заплатят?.. Странное кафе. К тому же, здесь спаивают посетителей до поросячьего визга…

— Они так и сказали, Гин-сан! — торопливо уверял его Шинпачи, подталкивая в спину. — Ещё и печенья сверху накинут!

— Звучит сомнительно. За такую цену они вполне могли бы заказать наш стриптиз с креветками в зубах и с факелами в задницах. Такое чувство, что я зря с дивана поднялся.

— Перестань постоянно что-то пытаться засунуть в свою задницу, Гин-тян, — укоризненно покачала головой Кагура. — Иначе к старости она скукожится до игольного ушка.

— Ах ты, мелкая!.. Я ведь не то имел в виду! Я ведь… Чёрт, это ещё что за подстава?!

Шинпачи вздохнул. Они наконец дотащили упирающегося сонного Гинтоки до места назначения, где недавно он так трагически напился. Но это же значило, что их ждал новый виток возмущений. Ведь он теперь смог увидеть за одним из столиков своего печально известного собутыльника. Ну, и сидящего рядом Окиту.

Так что можно было считать, что оба виновника торжества вернулись на место начала преступления.

— А что он здесь делает?! Я на такое не подписывался! — хором выкрикнули Гинтоки и Хиджиката, одновременно ткнув друг в друга пальцем, после чего одновременно презрительно сморщившись.

«Какой… синхрон…» — подумал Шинпачи. — «Кажется, в произошедшем нет ничего удивительного…»

— Вы оба не хотели идти на мировую, — произнёс он вслух. — Ну или просто на обсуждение последних событий. Поэтому пришлось привести вас обманом.

— Обманом, не обманом, я с ним разговаривать не буду, это в наше лживое задание не входило. Я пошёл домой!

— После того, как мы наконец вытолкали тебя из дома и освободили диван?! — возмутилась Кагура. — Ну, уж нет!

— Я тоже с ним разговаривать не желаю, — огрызнулся Тоширо, подскакивая на месте.

— Не хотите разговаривать — можете завалить его прямо на этом столе, Хиджиката-сан, не стесняйтесь, — вставил свою лепту Сого.

— А ты вообще заткнись!

— Так, тише, тише! — хлопнул в ладони Шинпачи. — Сегодня всё за наш счёт. Вы, Хиджиката-сан получите майонезное блюдо с майонезом под майонезом, а Гин-сану принесут парфе.

— А, так бы и сказали, — пожал плечами Гинтоки, усаживаясь на свободный стул. — Значит, всё в порядке. Хоть пожрать можно. И уйти.

— Инструкции надо давать сразу, ты, мешок садизма, — пробормотал Хиджиката, занимая место напротив него. — Всему тебя надо учить. Тащи майонез.

— Но! — Шинпачи нравоучительно поднял палец вверх. — Вам надо вдвоём провести за этим столом полчаса. Через полчаса вы получите обещанное. А ещё через полчаса — по второй порции.

— Эй, эй, что за тупая система, пацуан?! — вызверился Гинтоки. — Полчаса и ещё полчаса за два парфе? А давай я отдам половину твоего пальца и ещё одну половину, а? Как тогда?

— Треклятая детвора, вы чего это удумали, а?! — с похожими, но более рычащими нотками в голосе, возмутился Хиджиката. — За кого вы меня принимаете?! Я заместитель командующего шинсенгуми, а не девочка по вызову с почасовой оплатой, которая должна развлекать всяких придурков.

— Эй, эй, — мрачно протянул Гинтоки, зыркнув на него исподлобья. — Не знаю, кто тут из нас придурок, но я вижу как минимум одну шлю…

— Гин-сан!

— Бесполезно, бесполезно, — вздохнул Окита, — Я ведь вам говорил, что Хиджиката-сан не способен на что-то подобное. Он слабак в таких делах. И терпения у него совсем нет.

Шинпачи опешил.

— Но ведь именно ты…

— Это Гин-тян на подобное не способен, разве ты не видишь, садист? — перебила его Кагура с разочарованным лицом. — Он уже собрался отбрехаться, сдаться и сбежать, как малолетка, которая испугалась письки своего дружка на свидании.

«Ты сама ещё мелкая для того, чтобы приводить такие сравнения, эй!» — мысленно взмутился Шинпачи.

— Чего?! — одновременно взвыли Гинтоки и Хиджиката.

«А?»

Окита демонстративно зевнул.

— Вы ведь уже вставали для того, чтобы смыться, Хиджиката-сан? Я думал, будет веселее, но вы, как всегда, не способны выйти за зону вашего комфорта, если это не дурные гастрономические предпочтения.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, что Гин-тян просидел бы дольше, — с сомнением протянула Кагура. — Гин-тян, твоя задница действительно сможет это выдержать? Или она уже стёрлась о диван, на котором ты только и можешь валяться целыми днями?

— Да я высижу тут вдвое больше него! — заявил Гинтоки.

— А я высижу тут втрое больше, чем он! — заскрежетал зубами Хиджиката.

— А я высижу тут в сто тысяч раз больше, чем он! У вас не хватит денег, чтобы купить мне столько парфе!

— Я продержусь в миллион раз больше!

— А я вообще отсюда не уйду и останусь жить прямо за этим столом!

Оба так крепко вцепились в стол перед ними, что он грозил сломаться — как и ножки их стульев под тяжестью двух упрямых задниц.

У Шинпачи задёргался глаз.

«Серьезно?! Это всё, что было нужно, вот такое тупое взятие на слабо?! На этих парней вообще можно надеяться?!»

— Не знаю, не знаю теперь, китайка, — Окита задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Может, нам не стоило даже начинать? Они всё равно не выглядят уверенными в себе по-настоящему.

— Мамочка всегда говорила про таких мужчин, что шуму от них обычно больше, чем вкрученных дома лампочек.

— Тогда, может, стоит закончить это дело?

Шинпачи глядел на этих двоих провокаторов практически с восторгом.

«Как же вы слажено работаете, когда у вас есть общий соперник…»

— Пошли прочь все! — рявкнул Хиджиката. — Я буду сидеть здесь столько, пока не наемся майонезом до отвала!

— Это моё горло разорвёт на куски от сладости и холодности кучи съеденного парфе, — зловеще ухмыльнулся Гинтоки. — А твой стул печально опустеет уже через пятнадцать минут.

— Да я тебя с него сброшу уже через минуту!

Кагура, глядя на это, издала недовольный хмык и продолжила ту же самую пластинку.

— Ну, не знаю, может…

Шинпачи торопливо закрыл ей рот, пока она не перестаралась. Та, судя по всему, вошла в своих провокациях во вкус и веселилась на полную катушку.

— Вашей задачей не является прогнать второго из-за стола, — терпеливо пояснил Шинпачи. — Более того, если вы продержитесь оба, то награда удвоится.

— Эй, а откуда такие деньги, мелюзга? — приподнял брови Гинтоки. — Я, конечно, не против, но всё же. Вы что, за последние дни продали старую каргу изготовителю мумий?

— Вы что, воспользовались экстренной заначкой шинсенгуми? Ты у меня сеппуку сделаешь, если это так!

— Ха? У шинсенгуми есть заначка, которую можно расходовать на майонез? Что за тупой способ потратить ворованные казённые деньги, продажные вы копы.

— Чего?!

— За всё платит Кондо-сан, — пояснил Сого с милой улыбкой. — Правда, он пока об этом не знает. Но он ведь поддержал идею, когда я о ней рассказал.

«Дьявол во плоти. Тут стоит самый настоящий дьявол».

— Валите отсюда, — скрестил руки на груди Гинтоки. — Чем быстрее начнём, тем быстрее закончим.

— Это всё уже действительно начинает раздражать. Хочу майонеза.

— А выглядит так, как будто вы быстрее хотите остаться друг с др…

— Пошли, пошли, — вновь торопливо заткнул Кагуру Шинпачи, потянув за собой. — Пора начинать.

Гинтоки и Хиджиката бросили друг на друга презрительные взгляды и демонстративно отвернулись.

— Используйте это время с пользой, — тихо пробормотал Шинпачи. — Вам есть, что обсудить.

• * *

Когда все трое отошли от их столика, тяжёлое напряжение между Гинтоки и Хиджикатой только усилилось.

Гинтоки ощутил, что начал потеть от этого напряжения.

«Эйэй, что мне делать? Я хочу наорать на него и выколоть его глаза. Шинпачи прав, возможно, нам стоило бы поговорить про то, что произошло. Но… Но! Тот, кто признается, что проведённая ночь что-то для него значила — проигравший. Если мужчина придаёт значение проведённой с кем-то ночи, то он подтверждает своё бессилие перед этим человеком. Стоит мне начать этот разговор, как сразу же будет «Ха? Йорозуя, ты так сильно этим обеспокоен? Для тебя эта ночь была особенной? Ты по мне скучал?» Я слишком хорошо успел изучить этого болвана! Значит… Нельзя пока даже приближаться к этой теме! Точно-точно! Тогда я!..»

— Ну и жара же здесь, — хором произнесли Гинтоки с Хиджикатой демонстративно нейтральным тоном.

Гинтоки скривился.

«Ох, че-е-е-ерт, я забыл, что мои мысли сходятся с этим кретином! Мы же постоянно с ним думаем одинаково! Это так бесит!»

Подтверждая его слова, Хиджиката тоже не смог сдержать неприязненную гримасу, как если бы ему на лицо выжали несколько лимонов, щедро приправленных горчицей.

«Теперь мы оба выглядим, как два любовника, которые всеми силами хотят забыть о произошедшем вчера!» — внутренне прорычал Гинтоки. — «Так, срочно, срочно. Чтобы он не сделал никогда в такой ситуации? Чтобы Я не сделал никогда в такой ситуации?..»

Идея в его голове возникла стремительно — и чем больше она укреплялась, тем меньше она нравилась этой голове. Однако, выбора не было. Следовало пойти ва-банк.

Взять себя в руки и быть максимально осторожным.

— Эй, эй, слушай, — лениво протянул Гинтоки, расслабленно облокотившись на спинку стула. — Поскольку это неизбежно… Я хорошо тогда провёл время, но мы же взрослые люди и не будем разводить из-за этого такой же базар, как эти малолетки? Встретились, натворили делов, разошлись, всё как подобает взрослым людям.

Хиджиката от неожиданности поперхнулся незажженной сигаретой.

— Не говори со мной, как с девчонкой, которую подцепил в баре на ночь! — возмутился он.

— Давай говорить честно, мы в тот раз оба перебрали и были несколько возбуждены. Если у мужчины зачесалось, то он будет искать, куда это пристроить, такова уж наша природа.

— Ты рассуждаешь, как те маньяки, которых я обычно отлавливаю! И почему если у тебя зачесалось, то ты полез почесать мне?!

— Полез, — согласился Гинтоки к изумлению Хиджикаты. — Потому, что больше никого поблизости не было. Секс по пьяни — что фастфуд с голодухи: вредно для здоровья, отупляет и приносит тяжесть в угоду исполненного сиюминутного желания.

Хиджиката кинул на него взгляд, полный смятения.

Гинтоки постарался скрыть ухмылку

«Он не заметил», — возликовал он внутренне. — «Не заметил расставленную мной ловушку! Именно, именно. Есть один способ избежать обвинения в том, что для меня этот вечер что-то значил. Мы оба не можем признать значимость этого вечера. Мы не можем даже остаться друзьями — потому, что ты мне ни черта не друг. Из-за этого же мы не можем все свалить на секс по дружбе. Значит, победит тот, кто… проявит себя более опытным. Практически, животным».

— Да я почти каждый вечер субботы так провожу, — фыркнул Гинтоки, засунув палец в нос.

— Ч-чего?!

— Что слышал. Клапаны же надо спускать время от времени. А то никакого Такасуги не получится поймать, если все мысли будут только о том, как зудят яйца.

— И… и что… — пробормотал опешивший Хиджиката. — Тебя даже пол партнёра не останавливает?..

— Ха? В чем это ты пытаешься меня обвинить? Думаешь, если получил моё внимание, то со мной что-то не так? Я просто темпераментный! Ты попался под горячую руку!

— Вплоть до таких непотребств?!

— Но разве не ты набухался так сильно, что сам включился в эти непотребства?

Хиджиката ожидаемо смутился.

— Я… я действительно перебрал, но… слушай, у меня подобного обычно не бывает. Я не алкоголик, я просто устаю на работе!

— Слушай, я не гей, я просто устаю на работе.

— Как это связано?! И разве не вы, Йорозуя, протираете свои штаны целый день прежде, чем получите задание для генинов по отловле кошек или вляпаетесь в очередную антиправительственную лабуду?!

— То, что ты поймал меня на прочистке стоковых труб ещё не значит, что я берусь только за грязную работу! Я качаю разные скиллы, ублюдок!

— Вот только про прочистку труб сейчас не хватало! — поморщился Хиджиката, вспомнив поведение шинсенгуми в казармах.

«Попался!» — оскалился Гинтоки. — «Всей ногой наступил в капкан!»

— Ах, Хиджиката-кун, Хиджиката-кун, — покачал он головой. — Это не страшно. Как темпераментный человек, я вполне могу понять твои предпочтения.

— А? О чём это ты?

— Я принимаю тебя таким, какой ты есть, Хиджиката-кун, — Гинтоки светло улыбнулся и с пониманием покачал головой. — И вполне могу это понять. Тяжёлое детство, тесные казармы, горилла сверху, садист снизу. Нет ничего странного, что твои вкусы изменились.

— Эй, эй, эй, ты… Ты что, долбанулся с утра о косяк?

— Я имею в виду, — продолжал Гинтоки, всеми силами стараясь сдержать ликование. — Ведь нет ничего странно в том, что я, проводящий так свои выходные, случайно обознался с партнёром, верно? В то время, как ты, пай-мальчик, у которого «обычно подобного не бывает», так быстро включился в процесс и кое-где даже был инициатором…

На лице Хиджикаты появилось понимание ситуации. Он явно уже осознал, что сам дал ему карты в руки — но ещё не смог просчитать, как выйти из этой ситуации.

— Ты… — прохрипел он. — Да ты… Да… Да я гораздо натуральнее тебя! Нечего тут клонить в эту сторону!

— Правда? — протянул Гинтоки, с удовольствием подметив, как сильно тот растерялся. — Что-то я не видел вокруг тебя девушек. Всех твоих знакомых девушек ты узнал благодаря нашей компашке.

Хиджиката окончательно стушевался.

— Ну… это…

«Конечно же. У этого дурака совершенно не было никакого любовного опыта. Все об этом говорит! Не то, чтобы у меня его было так уж много… Но явно побольше, чем у госслужащего с таким пронзительным взглядом».

Гинтоки уже убедился, что Хиджиката нравится женщинам за армейскую выправку (да и они часто западают на ребят в форме) и мужественные черты физиономии. Но сам Хиджиката был совершенно отвратителен даже с теми девушками, которые инициировали общение первыми. Он либо не замечал их знаков внимания, или намеренно игнорировал, или… откровенно пугался.

«И тут сработает эффект Мачо-Из-Средней-Школы», — ухмыльнулся Шинтоки. — «Младшие подростки часто не имеют любовного и, тем более, сексуального, опыта. Поэтому, если среди них появляется тот, кто начинает рассказывать о своих невероятных похождениях на этом поприще, он может нести всё что угодно — и ему поверят! И будут чувствовать себя при этом слегка ущербными. У всех в классе был тот самый извращенец, который постоянно рассказывал, сколько девочек позволили ему сделать это и то со своими ещё не отросшими буферами. Он может даже приплетать учительниц, чужих мамаш и продавщиц — ему все сходит с рук».

— Моя профессия не предполагает отношений, — фыркнул Хиджиката, несколько взявший себя в руки. — Члены шинсенгуми постоянно рискуют жизни, часто выезжают на патрули, нас могут вызвать на экстренные задания среди ночи. Женщины в этом случае только мешают.

— Зато не мешают товарищи по казарме, — со значением кивнул Гинтоки.

— Не неси пурги!

— Как жаль, Хиджиката-кун. Когда так ограничен в выборе, то перестаёшь замечать красоту вокруг. А мне, с моим неугомонным тестостероном и падкостью на милашек приходится каждый вечер выкладываться в то, чтобы заполучить одну-две девчушки. И если однажды вместо девчушки попался Хиджиката-кун — то это просто издержки.

Хиджиката вдруг замолк и уставился на него пронзительно подозревающим взглядом.

— Ты что, Барни Стинсон? Тебе осталось сказать «true story», чтобы полностью соответствовать образу. Лжец.

Гинтоки осёкся.

Он… он кое-что забыл. Есть кое-кто, кто может потягаться с Мачо-Из-Средней-Школы и его байками. Это… Это…

Школьник, У Которого Уже Был НАСТОЯЩИЙ Опыт!

Его бравада бы сработала с Шинпачи, но… то, как Хиджиката смотрел на него… Как уже повзрослевший подросток глядит на заливающего всякую ерунду недотёпу.

У этого парня уже был настоящий и не какой-то там случайный Опыт?! Да кто вообще захочет трахаться с этим пропавшим майонезом занудой?! Проще уж взять бутылку от него!

Хотя… постойте…

Взгляд Гинтоки упал на плечи Хиджикаты.

Форма! Форма шинсенгуми! Неужели?!

«Я не учёл, что даже если парень с военной выправкой дурак — он всё равно военный», — закусил губу Гинтоки. — «Наверняка на это ни одна девчонка клюнула — и он с ними дошёл до последней базы. А, значит… Я перестарался! Я встрял!»

Срочно, срочно, срочно, надо придумать план отступления. Он не должен дать ему такой козырь, надо действовать, пока он не осознал…

— Думаешь, я не знаю отношение женщин к тебе? — снисходительно фыркнул Хиджиката. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что у тебя нет ни денег, ни карьеры, стабильности, чтобы вызвать доверие и уважение у нормальной девушки? Думаешь, я не знаю, что обычно ты проводишь вечера за пивом или «Джампом»? Да мы с тобой постоянно сталкиваемся именно потому, что ты обычно бухаешь один или с мадао!

— Ну… это…

— Или… Может ли так быть, что… У тебя самого нет опыта отношений кроме как с куртизанками?

«Я провалился-я-я-я! Спалился с потрохами!»

— С чего ты взял, эй? — нервно спросил Гинтоки, ощущая, что настала его очередь смущаться. — На меня в манге постоянно кто-то вешается. Была даже арка про то, как все разом замуж за меня захотели.

— Ага, когда они решили тебя разыграть.

— Я главный герой! Все девушки манги мечтают попасть со мной в пейринг!

— Все девушки манги избили тебя, неудачника, на сто рядов.

— А в фандоме я уже со всеми переспал!

— Не углубляйся в эти дебри! — вздрогнул Хиджиката. — В фандоме бывало… всякое. И у всех.

На мгновение они оба трагически замолчали.

— Сталкерша! — вспомнил Гинтоки. — У меня даже есть своя сталкерша!

Он готов был поклясться, что где-то с улицы в тот же миг донеслось «Я здесь, Гин-сан!»

— А у меня даже есть трагическая любовная линия в манге!

— Ты про вялый роман с сестрой садиста, когда ты как раз и показал себя придурком-недотрогой? Да когда этот эпизод крутили ы кинотеатре, весь зал орал, что ты трусливый идиот!

— Наш сериал никогда не показывали в кинотеатре!

— Если бы его крутили в кинотеатре, то так и было бы!

И в который раз ненадолго наступило молчание.

— Есть только один способ всё решить! — вдруг Гинтоки ткнул пальцем Хиджикате в лицо. — Кто из нас, не вставая со стула, получит у девушки номер телефона — тот и опытнее!

— Нет-нет-нет! Кто, не вставая со стула, получит у девушки номер телефона — тот и натурал!

— Но катаны и угрозы использовать нельзя!

Хиджиката досадливо поморщился и с согласием кивнул.

— Страдающим от безденежья и безработицы на жалость тоже давить запрещено, — едко подметил он.

После этого они оба синхронно развернули стулья к соседним столикам — за каждым из которых сидела девушка.

«Спокойно, у меня тут есть фора», — выравнивал себе дыхание Гинтоки прежде, чем обратиться к симпатичной девушке, которая сидела к нему ближе всего. Он такой грубый, что у него никогда не будет девушки! Разве что, та мазохистка в очках, но это мне только на руку, а ему — кирпичом на голову».

Гинтоки ещё только настраивался, когда краем глаза заметил, что Хиджиката уже во всю разговаривает о чём-то с девушкой, которая была ближе к нему. Она не выглядела излишне заинтересованной, но улыбалась мило и вполне уважительно.

«Это всё проклятая форма!» — раздражённо нахмурился Гинтоки. — «Женщинам часто нравятся ребята в форме! Но… если парень в форме не вызывает доверия, то и откат будет сильнее, чем у обычного провинившегося парня…»

Словно подтверждая его слова, девушка, общающаяся с Хиджикатой, заметно напряглась. Гинтоки даже стало интересно, не начал ли он заливать что-то про какое-нибудь расследование или не обвинил ли он её в нарушении общественного порядка.

«Верно, разговор», — внутренне хмыкнул Гинтоки. — «Тот, кто умеет договариваться, умеет получать желаемое. И никакие погоны этого не заменят. А я — мастер переговоров. Прощай, Хиджиката-кун. Ты никогда не дотянешься ни до женского телефона, ни до женской груди. Такой, как у этой, например. А у неё правда грудь ничего такая. Интересно, она настоящая? Интересно, какой для этого нужен лифч…».

— Извините, вы не позволите мне потрогать свою грудь вон при том парне? Денег у меня нет, но я могу взамен прочистить ваши трубы или сделать другую грязную работёнку.

Кажется, он немного отвлёкся не на то.

К счастью, полчаса как раз прошли — и потому он смог приложить стаканчик с парфе к горящей от пощёчины щеке.

• * *

— Эти двое… они неисправимы… — прошептал Шинпачи. — Это что, «Госпожа Кагуя: в любви, как на войне»?

Вот уже полчаса они наблюдали из засады за каким-то фарсом, который происходил за столиком этих двоих. Они так ни о чём не поговорили, а только всё дальше уходили от темы. Вплоть до того, что зачем-то начали приставать к посетителям кафе.

— Ох, Хиджиката-сан, вы никогда не были хороши с девушками, — покачал головой Окита, наблюдая в бинокль, как барышня, сидящая за соседним столиком выливает тому воду в лицо. — Возможно, именно поэтому вы и переключились на господина из Йорозуи.

Шинпачи только хмыкнул. За Гинтоки ему было особенно стыдно наблюдать, учитывая, как сильно тот хорохорился. Со стороны это было гораздо заметнее.

-Мы действительно оказались втянуты по уши во взрослые разборки двух этих упрямцев?..

— Взрослых? — прыснула Кагура. — Они оба похожи на учеников шестых классов, которые пинают и тянут за косички девочку, которая им нравится.

— Если бы девочку, — всё так же монотонно протянул Окита. — Тут, скорее, ученики тянут за косички друг друга.

Шинпачи вздохнул и оторвался от наблюдения. Полчаса прошло и оба их объекта, порядком униженные и притихшие, занялись принесёнными им блюдами. К счастью, Сого, распоряжающийся деньгами Кондо, заказал по мороженому и им.

— Вы переживаете за Хиджикату-сана? — уточнил Шинпачи. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы вы так для него старались.

— Стараюсь? — покачал головой Окита. — Просто буду рад слышать, что кто-то наконец-то его…

— Окита-сан, рейтинг у фика высокий, но не настолько же.

— Словом, я не против подложить Хиджикату-сана под кого-то. Но, боюсь, что он так просто не дастся и будет в таких отношениях активом. Вот мне и интересно, получится ли кому-то его уломать. Ну и достал он всех в шинсенгуми от недотраха, хоть поспокойнее станет.

«Как благородно…»

— Не недооценивай Гин-тяна! Он ещё вполне способен насадить вашего замкома на свой старый кукан!

— Кагура-тян, это отвратительно!

— Ставлю двадцать йен Кондо-сана, что Хиджиката актив.

— Ставлю пятьдесят йен Кондо-сана, что Гин-тян актив!

— Перестаньте распоряжаться деньгами Кондо-сана!

— Ставлю сто йен Кондо-сана и камень с улицы, что Хиджиката актив.

— Ставлю двести йен Кондо-сана и пластинку суконбу, что Гин-тян актив!

— От того, что к деньгам Кондо-сана вы прибавили какой-то мусор, это не прекратило быть растратой! И кто вообще спорит на такие вещи?! Ужасно!.. Ставлю триста йен Кондо-сана на то, что Гин-сан актив.

• * *

Гинтоки с Хиджикатой, не подозревая о новом виде ставок на спорт, которым позавидовал бы сайт «2-Y-Bet», хмуро доедали свои призовые блюда. Почему-то радости они не принесли.

— Может, бухнем? — вдруг спросил Гинтоки. — Так будет веселее и хоть до вечера просидим этой детворе назло.

Хиджиката скривился, задумавшись о выпивке.

— Ну, уж, нет. Нет никакого желания после…

Гинтоки резко вскинул на него взгляд, оторвавшись от своего парфе. Оба вспомнили одно и то же.

— Мы… мы ведь должны это обсудить нормально, да?

-…должны. Мы ведь не сможем так просидеть весь день, как ни в чём ни бывало.

Шум кафе, который до этого был умеренно громким, как назло потихоньку стих. И можно было услышать, как за соседним столом девушки возмущаются двумя пристававшими к ним идиотами, как парочка за другим столом радостно щебечет, как ссорятся служащие этого места где-то в административном помещении.

Гинтоки избегал взгляда Хиджикаты. Хиджиката старался думать о чём-то постороннем. Взгляды обоих уставились на меню.

Какое-то время никто не произносил ни слова.

— Как твой майонез?

— Горький. А твоё парфе?

— Кисловатое.

— Может, к чёрту их тогда?

— Да. К чёрту.

Оба синхронно поднялись из-за стола и направились в разные стороны.

* * *

Шинпачи с Кагурой много психовали из-за того, что их ребячливый план не удался, но Гинтоки на все претензии только отмалчивался. Толку-то что-то было им говорить? Ни черта же не поймут. Эта детвора, переигравшая в дейт-симы, думала, что в жизни всё так же просто. Хотя на самом деле было совсем не так.

Внешне, конечно, всё пришло в норму. Но несказанное всё равно витало в воздухе.

И хотя сочувствующие лица переживали, что дни проходили мимо, Гинтоки, как ни странно, только всё больше успокаивался и настраивался на лучшее. Некоторые вещи становились ему всё яснее.

Кульминация ждала во время летнего фестиваля, который наступил через пару дней.

У них была небольшая работа и такая же небольшая оплата — впрочем, последняя всё равно несколько его порадовала. После завершения работ он отправил Кагуру и Шинпачи к киоскам, а сам поднялся на пригорок, где была лавка, с которой можно было видеть весь Эдо.

Уже смеркалось и через какое-то время должны были запустить фейерверки.

Место было уединённое и комфортное, сумрачное. А ИХ образ мыслей совпадал. И это значило…

— Эй, Геккомару, — бросил Гинтоки тени, которая замаячила на фоне неба. — Если так и будешь ходить вокруг главной героини и ломать собственную голову от беспокойства, то твой любовный рут никогда не настанет.

Хиджиката, показавшийся из темноты, презрительно фыркнул.

— Отсылка к романтической визуальной новелле для женщин, серьезно? Ты уже до этого докатился? И ещё прикалывался надо мной за отсылки к яою?

— Я докатился не так далеко, как тот, кто эту отсылку узнал.

— Я тебя сейчас отошлю туда, откуда не возвращаются.

Хиджиката сел на лавку недалеко от него, но спиной к открывающемуся виду. Протянул ему небольшую прохладную баночку.

— Бухло?

— Издеваешься? Газировка.

— С майонезом?

— Тебя ударить?

Гинтоки пожал плечами и открыл банку. Та огрызнулась на него недовольным шипением.

Оба отхлебнули свою газировку, продолжая смотреть на тот вид, который открывался каждому из них.

— Ты ведь не был настолько пьян в тот день? — протянул Гинтоки.

— Ты тоже.

— Ты ведь видел это их меню? В том напитке алкоголя была детская доза — по крайней мере, для таких выпивох, как мы. Достаточная для того, чтобы вместо хождения пешком танцевать балет и запинаться, но недостаточная для того, чтобы почти переспать с давним знакомым мужиком.

— …да.

— Это значит, что все наши отговорки и попытки оправдаться бессмысленны. Просто это тяжело принять.

Гинтоки смахнул с баночки несколько капель. Капли попали на Хиджикату. Тот то ли прорычал что-то, то ли вздохнул.

— Мы ведь самураи, наконец произнёс он. — Нормально, по-твоему, принимать такие вещи за норму?

— Это странно, да? Что в мире существуют отношения… вещи, признаваемые «неправильными» и «недопустимыми». Иногда я думаю, что мир был бы лучше без «неправильного». Но… тогда бы он стал вдвое скучнее, правда?

— Наверное.

— И Шинсенгуми были бы не нужны.

— Может быть.

— И ты работал бы продавцом рыбы.

— Вполне возмо… Почему именно продавцом рыбы, эй?! — осекся Хиджиката. — Ты не мог выбрать мне более благородную профессию?!

— Ничего не могу поделать, когда я смотрю на твою недовольную рожу, то представляю тебя продавцом рыбы.

— Это все твои эротические фантазии?

— Нет. Но тебе пошёл бы комбинезон грузчика.

— Это ты пошёл.

— ...на голое тело.

— Больной ублюдок.

Оба скорчили друг другу рожи. Однако в постепенно опускающейся на Эдо темноте невозможно было их разглядеть. Как и то, что мизинцы их рук, которые лежали на скамейке, соприкасались.

— Некуда торопиться, — мрачно произнёс Хиджиката. — Бессмысленно пытаться это из себя выдавить как можно быстрее. Это что, лишняя еда в желудке?

Гинтоки покачал головой.

— Есть, куда торопиться. Ты считаешь, что если ты постоянно рискуешь жизнью, то отношения надо откладывать и отодвигать на потом. На пенсию, там, или, когда просто станешь непригодным для службы. Но шутка мира в том, что может не стать этого «потом». Если ты рискуешь жизнью и можешь не вернуться домой однажды, то лучше прожить все другие дни с кем-то, кто делает тебя счастливым. По-твоему, у меня иначе? Мы можем отправиться за кошкой по простому заданию для генинов, а в итоге влипнуть в историю спасения земли. А, значит, для меня есть только моё «сегодня». И в этом сегодня не должно быть «нормально» или «ненормально», «можно» или «нельзя».

— …сказал человек, который готов весь день проспать или проваляться с «Джампом».

— Эй, это тоже важные дела, чтоб ты знал! Особенно, чтение «Джампа»!..

— Твои рассуждения такие маргинальные.

— Именно. Так что сегодня я точно буду сверху.

— Эй, эй. Мы ведь, кажется, уже решили этот вопрос?

— Когда это, интересно мне знать?

— Тебе самому не надоело каждый раз останавливаться на этом моменте?!

— Ничего не знаю! Защита моего замка совершенна, и охраняется драконом.

— Меня защищает Гендальф, кричащий «Ты не пройдешь!»

Оба зло уставились друг на друга, однако тут же рассмеялись.

Их руки, скрытые под покровом ещё более плотной ночи, теперь могли соприкасаться плотнее.

— Это никакая не любовь, но в моём «сегодня» парфе не такое сладкое без вечно недовольного крикливого солдафона.

— Терпеть тебя не могу, но в моём «сегодня» майонез горчит без вечно сонного и ёрничающего клоуна.

— Этот клоун завалил бы тебя три тысячи раз.

— Потому, что никогда не будет достаточно?

— Точно. Но в этот раз я всё равно буду сверху.

— Эй!


End file.
